


23 Kittens

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, alec bonds with a kitten, cuteness ensues, kitten bonds with alec, malec cuteness, what on earth does Magnus want with 23 kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Simba's enjoying himself, I see," Magnus said from their bathroom door. He was brushing his teeth and watching as a tiny lump under the blankets made its way around the bed. </p><p>Alec grinned. "Yeah. So am I. Where'd you go, little guy?"</p><p>A squeak answered him from under the sheets. This squeak sounded distressed and scared, so Alec lift the sheets and scooped out the little furball and placed him on his chest. "Shh. You're okay. No need to cry. I got you out of there, didn't I?"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Alec finds out that Magnus gets 23 kittens and he unexpectedly bonds with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 Kittens

Alec loved cats. Cats meaning maybe one or two or maybe even three. But twenty three kittens was too much for him to handle. Aside from Chairman Meow (on a good day) he generally enjoyed the company of most cats. 

"Alec. I swear. I didn't mean to go overboard on this whole kitten situation. I only meant to go and get cat food. But their little faces just begged me to take them home with me."

Alec watched Magnus pick up a little ball of fluff from the cardboard box at his feet and brought it up to his face, cooing as if he were holding a small child rather than a kitten. "All twenty three of them begged you to take them home? Not one of them said hey maybe this isn't such a good idea and your boyfriend could potentially get cross with you if he sees us?"

Magnus continued to play with the litter of kittens, cooing and talking in a baby voice. "Now Cleopatra, behave. You know Tybalt doesn't like when you bite his ear."

"You named them already? You've only had them for an hour!"

"And a lot can happen in an hour!" Magnus exclaimed, sounding very offended by Alec's tone of voice. "They already see me as their mother. They're depending on me, Alec. They need to be fed and loved-"

"And cleaned up after and brushed and brought to the vet for shots and checkups. Neither of us have time for that, Magnus. We're busy people. I'm a Shadowhunter. You're a warlock. It's understandable when it comes to Chairman because he's an older cat. He can pretty much take care of himself now."

Magnus held a kitten to his lips and kissed it. "But he wasn't always like that. He was a tiny little kitten too, once upon a time. I had to raise him and teach him some things. It'll be no different with these little ones."

Alec sighed heavily. "But twenty three kittens, Magnus? Really? I would've tolerated a demon or two as long as they did your bidding but this....." He indicated the box with a hand. "This is too much. We're taking them back."

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec suddenly found himself pushed backwards and pinned to the couch by an invisible force. "You are not touching my precious babies. We're keeping them. End of conversation." 

Alec, pinned to the couch, couldn't speak as Magnus lift the box of kittens in his arms and cooed at them while whispering "Daddy's not going to let that mean old man take you away. No he isn't." He struggled with trying to move but his body wouldn't budge. "Can you at least let me go?! I have things to do and places to be!" Alec felt the invisible rope disappear and he quickly got to his feet, stopping to pause when a small gray and black kitten trotted out into the living room. 

"What are you looking at?" Alec grumbled. The kitten squeaked and tried to look intimidating. It was only the size of Alec's palm, so intimidation wasn't exactly it's strong point. "Come on. I'm giving you back to Magnus."

The kitten sucked on one of his fingers as he scooped it up and carried into one of Magnus' many magical rooms. This room was made especially for cats, as Alec had discovered. It had everything a cat needed; a scratching post, hundreds of toys to keep them stimulated, litter boxes and of course, tiny beds for them to sleep on. It was a cat's paradise. 

Magnus looked up when Alec entered. "Ah. I see Simba found a way to escape me. I'm surprised you didn't toss him outside with the sewer rats."

"I'm not cruel, Magnus. I know how much they mean to you-oh. It won't let go." Alec looked down at the small kitten who had unknowingly latched himself onto Alec and was sucking on his shirt and digging his tiny claws into him. "What's it doing?"

"He is kneading you. When a cat thinks something is comfortable, they massage it with their claws. I guess Simba finds you comfy. He's sucking on you too. Must be the material of your shirt that he likes."

"Or maybe he likes me?"

"I wouldn't get too excited."

Alec slowly sat down on one of the bean bags that accompanied the magical room and stroked the kitten's tiny head. It purred and crawled up into the crook of Alec's neck, nuzzling into him. "But why 23 kittens? I don't understand it."

"Because they didn't have 24."

Alec snorted. "I'm serious, Magnus. Why would anyone want this many cats?"

Magnus sighed. Two of the kittens had just did their business on his lap but he didn't seem to notice. "Well it's like this, Alec. Why do you have so many runes? Is it because you like them? Or it because you need them?"

"Um," Alec furrowed a brow. "That's not the same thing, Magnus. I need these runes. They protect me."

"Of course it's the same thing. I like cats and I need cats. Just like you like being a Shadowhunter and you need the runes. Now are you going to help me feed them or not?"

For the next hour, Alec found himself feeding nearly half of the kittens warm milk from a bottle like one would do with a child. He marvelled at how hungry they were, their tiny bodies squirming and attacking the bottle. Once they were settled, they sucked until they were full. Simba even let out a satisfied burp. 

Alec laughed as he rubbed Simba's tiny tummy with a finger. "This little guy's belly is so warm with milk!"

Magnus smiled broadly. "Plus he's a happy kitten. He nearly dozed off in your hands while eating. I was watching him." He set one of his kittens down into the bed with its brothers and sisters. "I was watching you too."

"Don't even go there-"

"You like the kittens. I know you do. Simba especially. You never stopped reaching up to pet him, and he hasn't moved from your shoulder in an hour. So don't say you don't like them, Alexander. I know you better than that."

Simba twitched on Alec's shoulder and squeaked, but didn't wake up. "Okay. Fine. I do like them. But I meant what I said earlier about not having the time to take care of them."

"I realize that. Therefore I'm getting a cat sitter."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Alec, you just completely missed the opportunity to say 'kitten me'. Shame on you. But no. I'm not. I'm dead serious. You remember my friend Catarina Loss?"

"No. We've never met."

"Well anyway, she's coming over to watch the cats while we're gone. Mind you, she's a nurse but only part time. She's an excellent healer. She loves cats too."

Alec shifted in his seat. Simba had woken up and took a tumble down Alec's torso, landing on his lap. He looked a bit stunned but he eventually scooted around so that he was facing Alec again and let out a tiny squeak. 

"When he does that, he looks like he's roaring," Magnus grinned. "He's the runt of his litter. No one would've taken him home if it wasn't for me."

Alec gently poked the kitten on the nose. "Tiny but mighty. He almost charged me out in the living room. Even roared too."

Magnus leaned into Alec and watched the kittens sleep. "They're a lot like babies, really. They need to be nursed and cleaned up after and loved just like any human being."

"I don't know. I've never had to clean up after you before."

"Thankfully I'm half demon," Magnus nudged his boyfriend and shot him a playful look. "So you'll reconsider about this 23 kittens situation, right? Can we keep them?"

Alec sighed heavily. "Magnus-"

"Pleeeeeeeease? Even if it just to raise them until they're old enough to get adopted into a loving home?" Magnus pouted, shifting to his cat eyes for added effect. 

Once again, Alec sighed. "Fine. We'll keep them. But as soon as they're old enough, we're giving them away to a nice home."

Magnus gripped Alec and hugged him tight. "Thank you! Thank you, Alec. You won't regret this. Trust me."

"I better not. Vomit isn't easy to clean out of carpets. Isn't it, Chairman?" Alec glared at the older cat who was perched on top of a scratching post, staring down at the kittens in pure disgust. "Will he bother them? Like try to kill them?"

"Who, Chairman? No. He's a pansy. Little Simba here has more guts than he does. He'll run away the first chance he gets."

As it on cue, Chairman jumped down from the perch and made a dash for the door, waking up the kittens in the process. 

"Great. Thank you, Chair. You woke up the children. Come here my lovelies...." Magnus scooped up half a dozen kittens and held them in his arms. A chorus of purrs erupted from them. "Ah. Music to my ears. Don't you agree, Alexander? Alec?"

Magnus looked over at Alec, who was hunched over Simba with a broad smile on his face. Alec was grinning down at the bundle of fluff with a look in his eyes that was usually reserved just for Magnus. The surreal beauty of it all suddenly became very real to Magnus when Simba raised a tiny paw and placed it on Alec's nose, squeaking in delight. Alec laughed; a sound even more beautiful than the chorus of purrs in his arms and was a very rare sound that Magnus didn't hear very often. Not a forced laugh but a very real, very amused laugh. A rare laugh for Alec. 

"Having fun over there?" Magnus said. 

Alec looked up. "Hmm? What? Did you say something?"

Magnus waved a hand dismissively. "Oh nothing. I can tell you're very into your little bundle of joy over there. I don't want to disturb you."

Simba had crawled up onto Alec's shoulder again and took his spot at the crook of Alec's neck. He licked Alec's neck rune before cuddling in. Alec could feel his tiny purr against his skin. "Maybe this is a good idea after all, Magnus. This 23 kittens thing. We can make it work."

"I knew you'd give in eventually. What's not to love about all these kittens? Wait a second. You don't even know all their names yet, do you?"

"You don't have to-"

"You met Tybalt and Cleopatra already. Simba too. We also have Harlowe, Oedipus, Lysander, Romeo, Juliet, Hamlet, Rizolli, Tibalt, Grand Royale, Queen Elizabeth, Maple, Colonel Claws, Penelope, PeeWee, Dawn of Justice, Missy Elliot, Isabelle the Second, Hello Kitty, Clawdia and finally, we have Bob."

Alec blinked. "Wow. That's-that's quite the names you've chosen, Magnus. How do you know which one's which?"

"I don't. I just like naming them," Magnus beamed. "Aren't they beautiful? All my small babies. Chairman's still my baby too but he isn't exactly a baby anymore. So I have new babies!"

The kittens began to tumble over one another in their box, biting each other's ears and mewing up at Alec and Magnus. Simba, still perched on Alec's shoulder, looked down at the other kittens with a judgmental look on his tiny face. 

"I think you and Simba were meant to be. He judges people like you do."

"I don't judge people. Don't be so rude."

"Oh? You kept calling Clary 'little girl' for weeks until you actually called her by her name. Plus you degraded everything that came out of her mouth. If that isn't judgmental then I don't know what is."

Alec scooped up Simba in his hands. "Well, people change. I don't do that to her anymore. We're friends....to an extent."

Simba mewed and sneezed, licking his nose with a pink tongue. 

"That's where the similarities end," Magnus pointed out. "I would've kicked you out long ago if I found out that you licked your nose after you sneezed."

"That's disgusting. I can't even touch my nose with my tongue."

"But you can pick it."

"Magnus!" Alec laughed. Simba jumped in fright by the sudden noise. "Stop! You're being gross!"

Magnus began to laugh too. "I'm kidding! I wouldn't care if you picked your nose. To each their own." He opened up a blanket and gently placed it over the top of the box. "It's getting late. We should let the babies sleep. Are you leaving Simba here or taking him with you?"

Alec looked down at the tiny miniature tiger in his arms. It was sound asleep; eyes closed tight and tiny paws twitching as if it were dreaming. "Taking him with me. I hate to admit it, but I'm growing rather attached to him."

Magnus smiled. "Seems like he feels the same way."

After leaving the magical cat room, both Alec and Magnus headed to their own room and prepared themselves for bed. Alec stripped down to his boxer briefs and Magnus slipped into his favorite pajama pants. Simba watched them in silence, happily chewing on the string of Alec's shoelace on the floor. 

"Alright, little guy. Up you come." Alec scooped up the kitten and plopped down on the bed. Simba looked around the bed in wonder as if it were a whole new world. He waddled around the sheets and even disappeared under them at one point. 

"Simba's enjoying himself, I see," Magnus said from their bathroom door. He was brushing his teeth and watching as a tiny lump under the blankets made its way around the bed. 

Alec grinned. "Yeah. So am I. Where'd you go, little guy?"

A squeak answered him from under the sheets. This squeak sounded distressed and scared, so Alec lift the sheets and scooped out the little furball and placed him on his chest. "Shh. You're okay. No need to cry. I got you out of there, didn't I?"

Simba was suddenly interested in Alec's chest hair. He licked it with a tiny pink tongue and pawed at it in what looked like annoyance. 

"Aw. He takes after his daddy Magnus. I too love entwining my tongue in your chest hair," Magnus placed a hand on his chest like a proud parent. "Is it weird that I'm a little jealous of a kitten?"

"Yes. It is. He doesn't know what he's doing. This is an entirely new world to him. Of course he's going to taste his surroundings. Aren't you, my little man?" Alec cooed and poked Simba on the nose, stopping when Magnus stared at him. He cleared his throat. "Ready for bed?"

"Undoubtedly. But I'd much rather stay awake and watch you play with the kitten. It's amusing."

Alec grumbled under his breath. "Let's go to sleep. Long day again tomorrow. Plus we have more mouths to feed."

"They drink milk. It's not like we have to put on steaks for them or cook a five star meal. It's nothing elegant."

"I know. But it's still extra mouths we have to feed. Plus they're too young to drink by themselves. They're not even weaned off the bottle yet. Where did even you find them?"

Magnus was quiet for a moment. "Outside in the alley. You know. That place where people drop off their unwanted cats and leave them for dead? My heart ached for them so I picked up the box and brought them home. They're so young, Alec. I couldn't let them grow up in that awful place. It's practically juvenile detention."

Alec looked down at Simba, who was curled up into a ball between them, sound asleep. Alec could feel his tiny heart beating against his chest. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't realize they were abandoned like that. I just thought-"

"You thought I bought them at the pet store. I know. That's okay. I never purchase animals at the pet store anyway. Why do that when there's poor animals out there just waiting to be adopted into good homes? Seems more humane to me. Even if I am half human."

Alec moved a strand of hair that fell into Magnus' face and tucked it behind the warlock's ear. "Don't talk like that. You're more human than 99% of the mundane population."

"I appreciate the compliment but it still doesn't change the fact that I have demon blood in me, Alec. I'm also part demon-"

"Stop. Just stop. I don't care about that. If I did, then I wouldn't be here laying in bed with you about to raise 23 kittens on our own."

Magnus kissed Alec's knuckles. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do. You tell me everyday. I regret not saying it back often enough though."

"Don't be stupid. You don't have to say it in order to mean it. Your actions speak volumes. You let me get more cats!" 

Magnus' laughter made Alec smile broadly. "That's pure love. I don't just let anybody take in 23 cats."

"I know. And I love you for it," Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec but the Shadowhunter had lift the kitten to his face and buried his nose into it, whispering softly into its fur. "That moment when a kitten is getting more attention than the boyfriend...."

Alec glanced up. "I'm sorry. He's just.....he's just so nice. I've never been so attached to an animal before. My parents never let us have pets growing up. Said it was a distraction from our training."

"And how do you feel now that you're older? Do you agree with what they said?"

Alec bit his lip before answering. "I still agree with them. Having a pet would be a distraction from the mission. But if the pet stays home and doesn't actually come out on patrol with you.....then how is it a distraction?"

Magnus went to stroke Simba with a finger but the little kitten hissed and spat at him. "Quite the little charmer you have there. But in answer to your question, I understand where they're coming from. But now that you're old enough to make your own decisions, maybe it's time to reconsider getting a pet? It'd definitely help with the loneliness."

Alec looked at him. "But I'm not lonely. I have you."

"I meant for when I'm away and stuff. You can have a trusty little sidekick for when you're home and I'm gone. Isn't that right, Simba?" Simba squeaked and hissed again. "Well then. It's official. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"He's scared I'll eat up all the attention once he's asleep."

Alec snorted. "He's a cat. He doesn't care. He just needs.....a motherly figure," he lift Simba up to his face again and planted tiny kisses on the kitten's forehead. "Hey, baby boy? You just need a mom."

Amused, Magnus hid under the covers and watched this weird little relationship unfold before him. It was cute, seeing Alec bond with someone other than Magnus. It was fascinating. Alec held the kitten with such gentleness and kindness that for a Shadowhunter, it almost seemed comedic to watch. But it also had a beauty to it that Magnus had appreciated since he was a young boy and he would walk around the woods and listen to the sounds of nature. That beauty was amplified because it was Alec that was in the picture. Alec was beauty. Beauty was Alec.

"Can Simba sleep with us tonight?" Alec whispered once he realized that the kitten had dozed off again. 

"I don't see why not. You already invited him into the bed. No point in kicking him out now," Magnus said. "Make sure you don't lay on him at any time during the night. I'll do the same."

They both got as comfortable as they could (which took a while. Simba kept stretching his tiny body out even more once he discovered there was more room for him) before finally turning off the light and falling asleep. 

Sleeping with a kitten, as they found out, wasn't the same as sleeping with a child. In fact, it was even worse. Simba cried. And cried. And cried. Alec stroked his fur and kissed his nose; that didn't work. He tried playing with him to tire the kitten out, but that didn't work either. Eventually he warmed up a bottle of milk and sat down with Simba on his lap, the kitten sulking and squeaking as he sucked hungrily on the bottle. 

"You're hungry, huh? You look like you're hungry...." Alec smiled as Simba continued to suck on the bottle. "You're so cute. I can't believe I was trying to get Magnus to send you back....but you don't have anywhere to go back to..."

Simba finally moved away from the bottle, licking his mouth and little out a small burp. He mewed and squirmed across Alec's lap. 

"Okay. Okay. Relax. You're nice and full now. No need to cry anymore," Alec whispered, looking over at his boyfriend. Magnus was sound asleep in bed, one leg under the covers and the other outside. "Why were you crying, little guy? Do you miss your brothers and sisters? Or do you miss your mom?"

Simba was sprawled out on his back on Alec's lap slowly dozing off as Alec spoke. He yawned. He mewed again. He watched Alec with sleepy dark eyes. 

"Sometimes moms are tough. I found that out the hard way," Alec massaged Simba's tummy with a finger. It was warm and full of milk. "My mom-now you'd love my mom. She believes in bringing honor back into the Lightwood name. But what she doesn't believe in is her children's happiness. Honor before blood sort of thing."

Simba sneezed. 

"She doesn't exactly approve of me dating Magnus. Not because he's a guy or anything. He's a Downworlder. You wouldn't know what that is. It's too complicated to explain anyway."

Simba looked up at Alec, head tilted to the side. 

"But long story short, I get how mothers can be cruel sometimes. But trust me when I say that they only want what's best for you. Maybe your mom abandoned you because she only wanted you to have a better life. Don't hate her for wanting something more for you." Alec lift Simba to his face and kissed him. "Come on. Let's go to bed. You and I are both very tired. I promise we'll talk more in the morning."

Alec kept his promise. He and Simba sat through breakfast, chatting away (Alec talked. Simba squeaked) while Magnus got ready for a Clave meeting in Idris. 

"You sure you'll be okay here? Can you handle the little ones?" Magnus asked as he fixed his eyeliner in the mirror. 

"You're worrying too much. I got this. They're just kittens. How much damage can they do?" Alec scratched Simba's head, who was perched precariously on the Shadowhunter's shoulder. 

"I don't know. If I come home to a burnt down house, am I obligated to say 'I told you so'?"

Alec grinned. "I deserved that. And yes. You are." He kissed Magnus on the lips. "Now go. I'll watch the little furballs. We're going to have a fun day."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Try not to break anything while I'm gone. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Alec called out. The magical cat room was already filled with noises of hungry kittens. Chairman sat out on the hallway peering in. Clearly he didn't want anything to do with these tyrants that invaded his home. 

Alec brought in the bottles of milk and sat down on the floor. The kittens must've known he had something good. They waddled over and began to climb all over him and the more Alec tried to scoop them off, they only became more determined to overpower him. 

"Ah no don't-ow that's my chest! Ow! Help-oh by the Angel!" Alec laid down flat on his back on the floor and all 23 kittens climbed and tumbled all over him. 

"Alec I forgot my-oh. Am I interrupting something?" Magnus suddenly appeared in the doorway, an amused expression on his face. 

"I was ambushed," Alec said as a kitten sat on his forehead. Probably Tybalt. 

"Oh really?"

"I was overpowered. They all came at me so fast. I didn't even stand a fighting chance."

Magnus snorted at the scene before him. A 6'3 Shadowhunter being taken down by adorable kittens. "If you were going to die, I was expecting you to die by a demon or something. Something big. And mean."

A tail went into Alec's mouth. He coughed. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. It's nice to know that you think of my untimely death on a regular basis."

"Oh no problem. It's an honor. Now do you need any help there? You look ready to throw in the towel."

"Please. That would be nice."

Together they both fed the kittens and for them back into their little bed. Most of them had fallen asleep while the others were running around and playing with their toys. Chairman watched with a careful eye. If one of them got near him, he hissed in warning. 

"Well then. That's all finished. You know...during the five minutes I was gone, I did a lot of thinking," Magnus said. 

"You did a lot of thinking in five minutes?"

"Sure. A lot can happen in five minutes. Anyway, I was thinking maybe these little ones are better off in a loving home where it's not constantly in danger like what ours is. Don't you agree?"

Alec tensed. "What's your point?"

"My point is...you're right. We can't take care of these babies on our own. Our lives are much too complicated and crazy to be even having animals. With exception to Chairman. He was born into this. And before you go on about how I was the one who wanted this really bad, I really got to thinking last night and you were right. We can't keep them."

Alec looked at Simba on his shoulder. "But what if I don't want to give them all away?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Are you worried about all of them or just the one?" Alec shrugged in response. "Alec....I know how much you adore Simba. I really do. But do you really think this is the best life for him? Where a demon could burst through the door at any second? Or a vampire could drain-"

"Okay. I get it," Alec shuddered at the thought of a vampire feeding on the poor kittens. "You're probably right. Maybe this isn't the best environment for him. For any of them."

Magnus pat him on the leg. "Come on. I know a great animal sanctuary in Brooklyn. I know the owner of that place. She's amazing. She's a warlock with a special affinity for animals. You'll love her."

Alec suddenly felt his heart get crushed in his chest as if a weight was pressed down on top of him. "Okay. Let's go. Like you said, it's for the best."

Magnus offered him a small smile. "It is, babe. Now come on. Let's gather the little ones. We're going for a portal ride."

Once the kittens were gathered and a portal was made, Alec and Magnus stepped through into what looked like a jungle of some sort. At first Alec was very confused and thought Magnus had somehow transported them into South America but that wasn't the case. The sanctuary was actually for all kinds of animals. Birds. Reptiles. Abandoned pets. Alec was awed by the diversity of the place. 

"Cressida! Are you here?" Magnus called out. 

A woman with brown skin and green tinted scales poked her head into the room they were in. A smile on her face revealed very pointy teeth and a forked tongue. "Magnusssss Bane! It'sssss been too long!"

They hugged for a brief moment before Magnus turned to face Alec. "This is my boyfriend Alec Lightwood. Alec, this is Cressida. She's an old colleague of mine. We studied in South America together."

"When he wasssssn't banned from there, that isssss," Cressida grinned. "Pleassssure to meet you, Alec. What can I do for you guyssss today?"

"We have some kittens here who are looking for a good home. Show her the babies, Alec."

Alec swallowed thickly before lifting the blanket of the box. All 23 tiny heads looked up at them and mewed softly. Simba's eyes went straight to Alec. 

Cressida placed her hands over her heart. "They're sssssso young! Barely a month old I'd sssssay. That'sssss a lot of kittensss for one litter."

"I actually think it's two or three litters together. Possibly four. These poor little guys were outside in the cold. I took them in thinking it was a good idea but I realize that we're both so busy and we don't have time to really take care of them....so here we are," Magnus cleared his throat. "Alec's a little attached to one of them. The runt of the entire litter. His name is Simba. He's the little gray and black tiger in there."

Cressida peered inside and smiled. "Ah. A befitting name for a tiny king. I ssssense you and he are very kindred ssssspiritsssss. Old ssssoulsss."

"Really? How do you know?" Alec asked. 

"I don't know how much Magnus hasss told you about me, but I have a ssssspecial affinity for animalssss. They sspeak to me. This one tellsss me you've both met in a passsst life. He trusssstsss you a lot."

Alec felt his throat grow tight as he tried not to cry. "He's a good little guy. I really do like him. But like Magnus said, we can't keep them. Our lives are much too dangerous for them. They deserve a good home."

Cressida nodded. "I'll fill out the paperwork. Did you want to sssay one lasssst goodbye?"

"I think that would be best. This one's on the verge of tears...." Magnus nodded his head towards Alec, who had grown watery eyed beside him. "We won't be long."

"Take all the time you need," Cressida smiled and left them both alone with the kittens. 

Alec sniffled. "I don't think I can do this, Magnus. I can't get rid of them like this-"

"Baby we're not getting rid of them. We're giving them a second chance at life. If I hadn't brought them home, they would've more than likely starved to death or froze to death. Neither of those are a best case scenario. We basically saved their lives."

Alec rested his chin on the edge of the box, frowning. "But Simba...I'll miss him."

"And I'm sure he'll miss you too," Magnus smiled as the littlest kitten reached up and placed a tiny paw on Alec's lower lip. "See? He loves you, Alec. The small and the tall. Both kings of their kind."

Alec smiled and kissed the kitten's paw. "I'll miss you, little guy. Can I take a photo with him? Just for the memory?"

Magnus took out his phone as Alec scooped Simba out of the box, holding the little ball of fluff close to his face. He looked at Simba, and Simba looked at him. Magnus took the picture and Alec placed his tiny friend back in with his brothers and sisters. 

"I haven't felt this kind of pain since I tracked Jace through our parabatai bond," Alec forced a chuckle out through a cry, and he wiped his nose in his arm. "I'm sorry. I'm trying not to cry and be a man about it-"

"Hey. Men cry too. They cry over kittens and losing their best friend. I know I have. More than once," Magnus rubbed Alec's back. "They'll be okay, babe. They're going into nice homes. Mundane homes. Now you know those are nice."

"Simon's room was a pigsty."

"Aside from his."

Alec laughed and watched as Cressida took the box away towards the back room. Simba had poked his head out and gave him a final wide eyed look before going back down inside the box again. 

"Do you think that's his way of saying goodbye?" Alec sniffed. 

"It's not really goodbye, Alec. You'll see him again soon. Trust me."

"I do. I always do," Alec wiped his eyes and stepped through the portal with Magnus as they both went home. 

Exactly 8 months later, Alec was sitting in the living room taking off his gear when Magnus swept into the room with a huge smile on his face. This smile was usually the one he made when he did something wrong and didn't want Alec to know about it. 

"Okay....what's that face for? What did you do this time?" Alec asked. "Did you break my stele again? Set my bow on fire?"

"Surprisingly, neither of those. This face is the face of someone who has a surprise for you. A very big surprise. It'll make your life whole."

"I thought you made my life whole?" Alec laughed. "Okay. Seriously. What's this surprise you're talking about?"

Magnus plopped down beside him. "Remember Simba?"

Alec snorted. "How can I not?" He looked at the photo that Magnus took at the sanctuary, which was neatly put inside a frame and placed on the mantel above the fireplace. "What about him?"

Magnus grinned like a child. "He was adopted. I've been dying to tell you for the longest time but his owner wanted to let him get used to his new home first before I got a photo."

"That's great news! Oh wow. I'm glad he got adopted. Is he happy? Are they treating him okay?"

Magnus held out a photo as proof. "See for yourself."

Alec was overcome with joy. "He's so big now! Look at him, Magnus! Look how sleek and powerful he is! Oh my-" He got choked up the longer he looked at the photo. "He's so beautiful. I'm so happy for him."

"I was told he's adjusting very well. He likes getting his belly rubbed after he eats and he enjoys the view of the world from other people's shoulders. Sound familiar?" Magnus smiled as Alec wiped his happy tears away with his sleeve. "That's not all. There's something else I wanted to tell you."

Alec sniffed. "Oh god. Is it bad?"

"Not at all. It's fascinating, really. I've never seen anything like it. Apparently as he started growing, he started to get some unusual coloring on his forehead. Now that he's big enough, you can actually see the coloring form something on his forehead. Look familiar?"

Alec peered down at the new photo. This one was of the top of Simba's head, and the familiar marking on his fur nearly took Alec's breath away. "Is that the Angelic rune?"

"You bet it is. The black stripes on his fur started to form that a few months ago. Cressida told me. I have no idea why I didn't tell you but now seemed like a good a time as any. Isn't he remarkable? Maybe you really were friends in a past life?"

Alec smiled broadly at his little king in the photo. "You never know, Magnus. You just never know."


End file.
